PALEX 2012: Hand In Hand
by Reda V
Summary: Sequel to Palex 2012. Alex has changed for the better. She and Paige are starting their life together. But can she let go of her past so she can truly be happy? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI, ( more disappontingly, DEANNA CASALUCE) P ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

POV- Paige

I am standing in the kitchen of Alex's apartment, washing dishes as Alex tidies the living room.

It's been a year since Alex crashed the wedding, and things have been going surprisingly well between us. I've been

living with her in this cozy flat, but she says she knows how badly I want a house and she has been working extra

hours to save up **some** money. Apparently, Alex has been saving up an emergency stash of money for the past few

years.

The realization of this makes me proud. I am so proud of Alex for how she's turned her life around.

I remember the day she told me about her emergency money.

**_We were both back from work, lounging in our pajamas. Alex's pajamas were simply sweatpants and a tank-top. Mine were some cheer shorts and one of Alex's band tees._**

**_ I was feeling stressed out from work and Alex, being a sweetheart, tried everything she could to cheer me up. She plopped down on the sofa and pulled me down beside her before pulling her feet up under her and turning to face me. I did the same. _**

**_"Paigey?" She tugged on my hand playfully, with a mock pout. "You haven't said much since you got home. And that is VERY un-you of you." She teased, taking my hand and rubbing over my knuckles tenderly. "Do you want to talk about it?"_**

**_I couldn't help but smile at how sweet she was being. But, instead of responding, I only shook my head, figuring the next day would be better. "Don't worry about it, hun. It's not so bad. Just work…"_**

**_"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow knowingly, but didn't pry any further. She knows how stubborn I can be._**

**_She made me turn around so she could massage my neck and shoulders. I'd forgotten how good Alex was at giving massages. By the end, I was nearly asleep. I probably would've fallen asleep if she hadn't hopped up from the chair at the end. I made a pouty face and she kissed my pouty lips, amused, then headed for the kitchen. She put some lasagna in the oven, before returning._**

**_"I know what'll cheer you up, princess." She beamed, leaning forward to the coffee table and brushing some magazines off of the one she'd been hiding from me. I saw it was a housing catalog. I smiled up at her confused._**

**_"What's this?" I took it from her and began flipping through it. She scooted closer and lifted her arm up to put it around me. I snuggled up to her._**

**_"I've been saving up some money for a while now. For emergencies. I have over 20 grand right now." She paused, with that cute, shy smile, then continued ,"I know you want a house, so I've been doing some research… "_**

**_ .GOD. _**

**_ "Lexi… ," I gushed, kissing her quickly then smiling up into her eyes._**

**_She blushed. "We should have enough to make a few payments now. You just flip through that and see what you like."_**

As if she knew what I was thinking, Alex appeared and hugged me from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Have you decided on anything yet, princess?"

"Not yet, hun." I close my eyes and lean back into her, continuing. "But, I did circle a few that I wanted to look at with you."

"Lady, you're making ME tired. You need to come take a break. Get off your feet for a while."

I start to protest, but she stops me.

"The dishes can wait... You've been standing all day, haven't you?" She asks knowingly.

"Well… " I smile, unwilling to admit my defeat.

"Exactly." She spins me around and takes my hands, leading me to our convenient little bed/sofa.

She sits and pulls me down beside her. I snuggle in closer as I feel her arm around my shoulders. I can't help but notice how much safer I feel in her arms than I have ever felt in anyone's arms. Even Dom's.

She leans up and grabs the housing catalog with that trademark smirk of hers. I giggle a bit. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's just as excited about this as I am. I call her out on it.

"Soo… ." I tease. "Looks like someone's excited."

"Oh, I'm excited about SOMETHING." She grins, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. How very Alex. I bust out laughing.

"Hun… You can be such a dork sometimes."

She smiles and rubs my shoulder softly as she plants a kiss on the side of my head. We begin to flip through the catalog.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

POV- Alex

Paige and I finally decide on a house and head to bed. I have to admit, I am pretty excited about this move. Part of it is the fact that that I've never lived in a house, and part of it is just the excitement of it being OURS. Something Paige and I can share. I smile at the thought and begin to stroke the blonde mane on my chest.

Slowly, she relaxes and I feel her body sink in to mine, signaling that she's asleep. My thoughts return to the house. Thoughts of marriage and kids. Thoughts of starting a mini-garden in the back yard.

_Whoa! A garden?_

_Paige Michalchuk…What have you done to me?_

The next day at the office is rough. Mr. Henrich is out sick, our desks are buried in papers, the fax machine breaks down. And I end up being the one who has to fix it. I'm just ready for today to be over.

I plop down into my seat with a sigh as I return from the fax room. I reach for the now much smaller stack of files on my desk. Just as I lift the top folder, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out to see that Marco has sent me a text. I scan the area to make sure there are no other supervisors around. Seeing that the coast is clear, I open my phone.

MARCO: _Hey. Are you and Paige up for a little double date with me and Dylan tonight?_

ALEX: _Possibly. What did you have in mind?_

MARCO: _Idk. Maybe some karaoke._

ALEX: _Ehh… fine, but I'm not singing._

MARCO: _Alright. We're over at your place, so we can just leave when you get here_

Just as I begin typing a response, another text comes through. I close the one I'm typing and open the new one. It's from Marco.

MARCO: _And Paige says you have to sing. Lol_

_Of course, she would. _I roll my eyes. I'm not much of a singer, but I do sing for Paige sometimes, just to cheer her up. She seems to think it's the cutest thing… Aside from the time Marco made me be the Degrassi mascot.

Within the next two hours, I manage to finish my paperwork and cut out early.

I am greeted with a squeal and bouncing blonde curls as I enter the flat. Paige skips to me and wraps her arms around my neck with the cutest grin.

"Well. Hello, to YOU, TOO." I can't help but smile down at her. I hug her waist and nuzzle her nose playfully.

"Okay, you two…", Dylan pipes up, breaking our moment.

Marco cracks up, shaking his head. "Dylan's right. We should get going. Before you two get TOO comfortable."

Paige and I separate, rolling our eyes at the guys. Paige takes my hand and leads me out of the apartment to her car.

I find myself smiling, like crazy. It just amazes me that, after all this time, I still feel like a best friend with a crush when she touches me.

I still feel the tingling on my skin. The butterflies…

"Hun?" She tugs on my hand.

"Huh? Oh." I laugh and get in her jeep.

It's the same jeep she's had since high school. I've repaired and revived this car so many times. Even back in high school. My mind wanders to the first time I fixed her car.

**_It was after school one hot spring afternoon. I was on my way to the bus, when I heard her cursing and trying to start her engine. I stopped and watched with a little smile on my face. Even then, I knew I was "hot for Paige". _**

**_She stripped out of her pink blazer, exposing a very thin white camisole. She stomped over to the hood of the car and could barely lift it. I was full-on grinning at this point._**

**_Once she finally got the hood up, I approached the car, for a closer look._**

**_As she sensed me, she looked up and rolled her eyes, playfully. "I was just thinking… now would be the perfect time for Alex to come spout some useless mechanic knowledge."_**

**_"Hey, now." I teased. "No use in doing it if it's useless, right?"_**

**_"Alex…" She whined, adding a pout for effect. _**

**_"Chill, princess. Let me see…" I dropped my backpack and leaned in underneath the hood. Paige tapped her foot, impatiently. _**

**_Of course, I could already tell what the problem was, just by the sound her engine made. I just liked the idea of spending a few moments with her before work. _**

**_"Your alternator sucks. It doesn't even have a belt anymore. Geez, Paige." I looked back at her, rolling my eyes in mock irritation._**

**_She blushed ever-so-slightly. "Okay? Sooo…. What's that mean?"_**

**_ "It means I'll have to put in a new one of these, but I have to take this out, first so I can get to it"_**

**_She nodded slowly. She was clearly still confused. To this day, she still does that nod when I talk about cars._**

**_"Hold on, a sec." I jogged across the parking lot to the auto-mechanics garage. Finally, I spotted Mr. Ehl. Somehow, I was able to get him to loan us everything we needed. I guess he knew that I would pay him back…_**

**_I jogged back to Paige and had the alternator replaced in about 15 minutes. At the time, I couldn't tell if I was breathless from running, or because Paige was watching me so intently. And she was beginning to sweat. Her camisole appeared as if it was barely there._**

**_"All done." I pulled the towel from my cargo pocket and wiped the mixture of dust and oil from my hands._**

**_"Already?" She raised her eyebrows in shock. _**

**_"I told you there wasn't anything to worry about." I smirked._**

**_She smiled. "Yeah. Well, let's get to work."_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP. 3

POV- Paige M.

We're all sitting in a booth at the diner. My "trash-compactor" was the first to finish, as usual. Now she's just sitting here with an arm around me. Alex takes my free hand and begins to rub over my knuckles, tenderly. This sends a familiar electric feeling through me that brings a smile to my face. I look over at her. She's smiling quietly, watching at our hands. She seems to be contemplating something.

_I wonder what's been on her mind lately_...

I make a mental note to ask her about it later, before I drag her off to the karaoke machine. Dylan and Marco start to snicker.

"Paige…", Alex whines.

"Hun… just one. Please?" I beg, putting on my best pout.

"I don't know…" She looks around the diner, avoiding my pout. We both know she's going to crumble if she sees it.

"Lexi, pleeeeease?"

She rolls her eyes, amused. "Fine. Just one…"

Thirty minutes and 7 songs later, Alex and I finally return to Marco and Dylan, who haven't stopped snickering, yet.

I'm skipping and tugging her along behind me. It reminds me a little of the

Dylan teases, "When did one become seven? I thought you were an honor grad… Ow!"

Marco elbows Dylan playfully. "I thought you two sounded really good together." He says before turning to Alex. "Dude, where'd you learn to sing like that?

"She sings to me everynight," I gush.

"Oh, I bet," Dylan counters, wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

"Not like THAT!" Alex says as she begins to blush.

The rest of the night continues on like this and it reminds me of my "not-quite-college" days. At one point, I manage to drag Dylan up for karaoke. While we're singing, it appears that Alex and Marco are having a deep conversation. I make a mental note to ask about that later, as well.

Once we get back to the apartment, we wash up and lay down for the night. We always have our best conversations when we're holding each other at the end of the day.

Tonight is no different: Alex rests her head on my chest and we talk about everything from work, to the big move, to our double date. Then, the studio falls silent. All I can hear is the faint buzz of the air conditioning and Alex's breathing. I begin to run my fingers through her hair.

Finally, I must ask.

"Hun..?"

"Yes, princess?" She answers groggily.

"What were you thinking about earlier?"

She is uncomfortably silent for a moment, then she answers.

"You will see. Don't worry about it, k?"

"Okay…"

_I will see? What's she mean?_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP. 4

POV- Alex

FINALLY! The weekend is here. Today is also, "THE DAY". Marco and I went over some last minute details on our double date last night. I'm so glad he and Dylan are helping me with this.

_Whewww….deep breaths, Alex. Chill._

I woke up early this morning so I could make breakfast. It's been a while since I've had the time to actually cook for Paige. But today is different. Today has to be perfect…

Finally, I hear Paige tossing around in the futon.

"Mmmm… are you COOKING?" She teases like it means the apocalypse is coming, or something.

"I sure am." I smile at her child-like, sleepiness.

I don't even have to look back to know how cute she looks right now.

"You should get up. We're gonna play a game today,"

"A game?" She asks in a husky voice." Why don't you just come back to bed? We can play all the games you want…"

"Mmm…. As enticing as that sounds, I'll have to pass. Just for now."

Paige whimpers, defeated. "Okay…I'm coming."

After we finish breakfast and get dressed, Paige and I go out to play our "game".

She finds the first clue on the bathroom mirror.

"Go to the place you once despised, but with an open mind, you gained a prize… what?"

"You read it." I feel the corners of my mouth tugging into a smirk.

"Hun, I suck at riddles." Paige whined.

"Come on. Think about it, babe. What's a place you absolutely loathed, back in high school?"

She twists her mouth up as she thinks back. "The theatre."

"Are you sure?" I grin even harder.

"Yes. Oh GOD, yes."

"Then, that's where we're going…"

I lace my fingers through hers and lead her to my car. I find comfort in the puzzled expression on Paige's face. She has absolutely NO CLUE what's going on.

I open the door for her and walk around to the driver's side. I ignite the engine and start towards the mall. Of course, it's packed because it's a Saturday morning and kids are out blowing their money on clothes and video games. As we exit the car and head towards the food court entrance of the mall, my hand finds hers and we interlock our fingers, once again. We walk through the doors and I lead Paige to the concession counter. Meeri spots us and quickly rushes off to her office.

Paige tenses up. "Alex…"

"Paige, its okay. Trust me."

I didn't think it would've been that easy. She relaxed almost immediately when I said the last two words. I smile and give her a quick peck on the side of her head.

She blushes and leans into me as I wrap my arms around her. For a split second I see us as teenagers, stealing kisses in the break room.

"Bring back any memories?" I ask, a little too obviously.

She only smiles and nods excitedly. She bites her lip in the cute way, she used to do when she talked about college, or spirit squad, or love…

Meeri returns with an envelope and hands it to Paige. "This is for you. And no…it's not a paycheck."

Just as we knew she would, Paige rips the envelope open excitedly and pulls out the note. I can see the disappointment when she realizes it's another clue.

She clears her throat and reads the next clue. "It was here, believe it or not, with a stick of pot, that you realized…"

I can't help but laugh at the memories that flood my mind. We've had so many bonding moments on those stairs.

"Laneway?" She asks.

"I don't know," I say in mock cluelessness. "Have you smoked pot somewhere else?"

"No!" She slaps my arm playfully, "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP. 5

POV- Paige

Alex and I walk hand in hand down the familiar alley. As we approach the stoop, I notice a picnic basket with a letter attached to it.

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I remember our many picnic dates in this alley. They always started with a note being passed in homeroom and ended with hushed kisses against the building.

Once we reach the stairs, Alex drops into her usual spot, taking the basket into her lap with her free hand. I join her and open the letter, as she begins to pull out our meal.

It reads:

_"Who would've thought you two would make it back to the place where it all began? 7 YEARS LATER? How crazy is that? _

_But, anywhoo…_

_On with the riddle…_

_The memories here are the best. Hopefully, you will share one more. One you'll share until you're laid to rest. _

_-Love Marco & Dylan "_

_Great. So THEY'RE in on this, too? Wait…what exactly is THIS, anyway?_

I turn to Alex, hoping to get answers. Hoping her eyes will tell me what I need to know. But she says nothing. She only watches me…with such admiration in her eyes. I love it when she looks at me this way. When there are no walls and I can see just how much she really cares. No one has ever looked at me with so much love…

It gives me butterflies… EVERYTIME.

But this time, there's something more in those deep brown eyes. Fear, maybe?

_What's on her mind?_

"Baby?" I ask, curiously.

She swallows hard and her gaze falls to our hands.

Finally, she begins to speak. Her eyes meet mine again.

"Paige…you know how I am about the future…" Her voice cracks with emotion.

I give her hand a gentle squeeze, encouraging her to continue.

"It's always seemed so scary. So lonely. So…unsure…" Her voice cracks again and I notice her hand is shaking in mine. I set down the letter and raise my other hand to her face, cupping her cheek and stroking it with my thumb. I'm not sure what's going on, but I know I'll be ready to wipe her tears if they come.

"Alex…?" I ask, more concerned this time. "Sweetie, you're scaring me."

"I…I just…don't know how… to do this." She stutters before taking another deep breath. With her free hand, she reaches in to her coat and pulls out a little black suede box. She opens it.

I feel myself gasp involuntarily. My hand leaves her cheek to cover my mouth. I'm afraid I might scream. I must look like an owl, right now.

_OH GOD! _

She continues, "Please let me be your wife?"

_OH MY GOD! YES! _

"Alex…" I feel the tears pouring down my face. I can't remember a time in my life when I was genuinely as happy as I am at this moment.

"Yes…" I respond so breathlessly. Almost whispering. "Yes…Of course!"

I lean into her, meeting her lips in a tender kiss. It is soft and long. It seems to last forever, but still it seems as if it doesn't last long enough.

Eventually, I pull away and look at the ring. It's beautiful. Simply beautiful. There is no huge diamond. Only a small white diamond with a golden rose around it.

She slides the ring onto my finger. I stretch my arm so I can get a better look.

"Alex, I LOVE IT!" I'm gushing like a school girl right now

She lets out a sigh of relief. "I was worried you might not like it. I just didn't wanna be too cliché, you know?"

"Where'd you find this? It's beautiful..."

"I, uh… kind of had to have it made, uh… custom." She answers, looking away nervously.

_Uh ohhh. What's up with that look? She already know's what's coming._

"Alex?" I ask, curiously. "How much did this cost?"

"Uhh, don't worry about it. You deserve to have a ring as special as you are." She dodges the question. "Let's eat." She diverts, trying to change the subject.

"ALEX." I say, more sternly.

"It doesn't matter, Paige. I've been paying it off for a while. I already had a couple grand set aside for it."

"ALEX!" I slap her arm, playfully. "A COUPLE THOUSAND?"

The corners of her mouth pull up into a smirk, as she pretends to duck and cover. "Now that you know... let's eat! It's starting to get dark."


	6. Chapter 6

**[Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm not ignoring you all. I really do appreciate the reviews. I've just been caught up trying not to fail this semester. Lol. If you all have any suggestions for what you would like to see for Palex in the future, don't hesitate to leave a review. Thanks again! 3]**

CHAP. 6

POV-ALEX

It's Sunday morning and I am laying here smiling at the ceiling. I couldn't even get to sleep last night.

_I can't believe we're getting married… _

I smile as I replay yesterday's events in my head. Everything from Paige whining to stay in bed, to our moment in Laneway, to Paige's body slamming into mine.

**_The door to the apartment had barely closed before Paige's lips were on mine. She positioned herself between me and the door, nudging forward until the back of my legs collided with the edge of the futon. I fell back and Paige landed on top of me with a fake gasp, as if we ended up in that position by accident. She straddled my hips with a sly grin. There was no question of what was on her mind._**

**_I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was._**

**_"Oh, Paige…" I teased. "You're SO smooth." _**

**_She let out a husky chuckle and leaned down to kiss me again. It was a quick, but somehow alluring kiss. She pulled away, playfully, and I didn't do much to hide my disappointment that the kiss was over. _**

**_"Let's play a game," she said, grinning devilishly._**

**_And with that, our clothes were off. We were rolling in the sheets, our lips and fingertips leaving trails over each other's bodies. The only sounds being labored breathing, hushed sighs, and silent gasps as we released together. This continued throughout most of the night and we giggled like it was already our honeymoon…_**

"What are you smiling about?"

I look over to see Paige awake. She's propped up on an elbow supporting her head with her hand, smiling down at me.

"This..." I answer, leaning up to  
kiss her.

"…and this." I take the hand with the engagement ring from its place resting on her hip and kiss it before interlocking our fingers.

She lays back and I lay my head on her chest. For a while, we just watch our hands.

"I can't believe we're getting married." Paige finally says, breaking the silence.

"Me neither…"

Paige is quiet again. After a while, I feel her other hand stroking my hair.

"Do you ever wonder where we would be if you hadn't said anything…at my wedding?"

"Sometimes." I answer truthfully.

"I'm glad you did," She admits, quietly.

"Me too."

I find myself smiling again. Paige and I have never really discussed what happened at the wedding. I always kind of knew she was glad that I crashed it, but it just means a lot more to actually hear her say it.

Then, my phone alarm goes off, interrupting the moment. The alarm reminds me that I'm supposed to visit Mickey for his birthday and swing by the Real Estate office today.

I sit up and swing my legs off the end of the futon, throwing the blanket aside.

Paige sits up concerned, "What's up?"

"I just remembered that I have to make a few stops today. Did you wanna come with?"

I slip into my undergarments and stand to pull up my pants, as she deliberates. Finally, I turn to her and see her doing the same.

"Sure. I may have to make one stop too."

"What's that?" I ask as I pull my shirt over my head.

"Mom and Dad's"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAP. 7

POV- Paige

We're standing outside Mickey's new home. I rock on my heels , inspecting the hallway out of habit. They stay in an apartment complex like the one where Alex used to live.

Alex raises her fist and gives the door three light knocks.

_She's nervous…_

I take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

Through the door, I can hear Mickey's toys. I smile as I remember myself standing outside Alex's apartment a year ago. Hearing similar sounds. Scared of what might happen once the door opened…

Finally, the door opens. I feel Alex tense up as a middle-aged woman peeks around the door and welcomes us in.

"Mickey!" She calls out playfully, "Guess who's here to see you…"

We all turn as we hear excited little footsteps approaching from the far bedroom. The moment Mickey appears and spots Alex, his face lights up. I feel her relaxing almost instantly.

"Lexeeeee!" He picks up a full sprint and hugs Alex's legs. I let go of her hand as she squats to pick him up.

I watch the two of them for a while. Just the way they interact. The way she looks at him. She almost looks like she wants to cry.

_She really misses him… _

Finally, Mickey speaks up and interrupts the moment. He turns to the woman, giving her a look similar to that of a scolded dog. "Mommy, can we play?"

_Whoa! What's up with that?_

"Sure. Just be careful. " She responds, looking directly at Alex as she says the last part.

Alex and Mickey excitedly leave the room, starting towards the backroom Mickey had just came from. "Ooh, what's this?" I hear Alex ask in the distance. Then, the giggling begins.

_Here they go... _

I roll my eyes in amusement and turn to the woman. She's eyeing me strangely.

"Mary." She extends a hand, cautiously.

I take the hand in a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Mary. I'm Paige."

There's an awkward silence as she inspects me again. I shove my hands in my pockets and rock on my heels.

"Are you here for Jeremy?" She asks. Her voice so sharp, it causes me to jump back a bit.

When I finally find my voice again, I respond, "Uh…no ma'am. I'm just here with Alex. She's my fiancé…" I swallow nervously, "Who's Jeremy?"

I see the judgement leave her eyes as I ask her about _Jeremy_.

"My other son. He's always bringing strange people in here. And when he leaves, people come by looking for him… Saying he owes them money, or something." She takes a seat on her plaid vintage couch and pats the cushion next to her. Despite the nausea I begin to feel over this hideous couch, I join her.

_Gross…_

"He's about your age. Maybe Alex know's him…"

As if on cue, the front door opens, and an Eminem look-alike appears. The blonde buzz cut, the tattoos, the over-sized clothes. I assume it's Jeremy.

He reeks of something. Is it…alcohol? No… whatever it is… it is STRONG.

Mickey comes running from the back room giggling. Alex appears, not too far behind, giggling also.

_I swear… sometimes she is a big kid._

I smile at the two of them.

"HEY! Quit running!" Everyone stops and looks to the source of the thunderous voice. Everyone except Mickey, who continues playing through the uncomfortable silence. Jeremy marches angrily towards Mickey, grabbing his ear as he runs by "Are you DEAF?! SIT DOWN!"

Mickey squirms and whimpers quietly.

Alex speaks up, trying to soothe the obviously drunken man" Hey… We were just playing. I'm sorry I got him so riled up…"

Jeremy turns to face Alex and something flashes across his face. Something between recognition and disgust. He releases Mickey, shoving him away as he closes in on Alex.

"You…" He growls angrily.

Alex returns his glare, clenching her jaw and standing her ground. Behind the glare, I can see she is terrified…

_What's going on here?_

"Paige…we're leaving. NOW." She takes my hand and marches towards the door.

"Running like a bitch…" Jeremy taunts. "Some things never change."

_Wait…WHAT? What's he talking about?_

With that, Alex stops. For a moment, I think she might turn around, but she decides against it and we continue on to her car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

POV-Alex

_It's him. It's REALLY him… _

I take a deep breath and concentrate on the road. Traffic is starting to pick up and we're being forced to drive slower than usual.

Paige interrupts the silence between us, doing nothing to hide the suspicion in her voice.

"You gonna tell me what that was about?" She's turned sideways in her seat, giving me her undivided attention.

I swallow nervously as my mind brings back unwanted memories…

**_It was my 9_****_th_****_ grade year. _**

**_ Jeremy had been a close friend of Jay's. Even then, he was into drugs... He got involved in a drug gang and started to sell drugs. _**

**_The more I saw Jeremy around Lakehurst, the closer we got. Before long, I had come to trust him so much that I helped him sell drugs. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. Our rent was paid. His rent was paid... And we had a little extra. Life was good… _**

**_Until Jeremy started to get greedy. He wanted the drugs AND the money. He began charging people extra. Giving them less… _**

**_That particular night, Jeremy picked me up from the complex. We were on our way to the Ravine to make a deal. _**

**_Unlike most nights, Jeremy stopped the car a few miles out. The moon shined through the windshield, catching only one side of his face, as he turned to look at me. I remember thinking how he seemed like Jekyll and Hyde, the way he snapped._**

**_He said something about "Getting them" before they got him, as he lit a joint. I wasn't paying attention until he pulled the pistol out of the glove compartment. _**

**_I remember my heart dropping. He'd lost it._**

**_He held it out towards me. Inviting me to take it…_**

**_"I…I can't…" I stuttered. That was the first time I'd seen a gun up close. It was obviously worn, but the moonlight caught it just enough to reflect. Just enough to prove even further that I was looking at a real gun. I had hoped the dints and scratches weren't from being used so much… _**

**_"Don't be such a pussy…" He laughed, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke in my face. _**

**_"THIS…" I pointed at the gun, "isn't what I signed up for." I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for the door handle. _**

**_He locked the doors and leaned across the console so that he was growling in my face. It was the first time I'd ever seen his temper. His light colored eyes seemed so dark that night. _**

**_ "YOU THINK IT WAS ALL DRUGS AND MONEY?!" He barked. "Look a little closer. If you got it from me… there's probably a little blood on it…"_**

**_I shook my head in disbelief. I had to get out of there. I pulled the lock and ran away. From all of it. From Jeremy. From the gang. From the dope. From the bloody money I set on fire that night. All of it…_**

"ALEX?" Paige asks in a tone that lets me know she's been calling me for a while…

I turn to her and her face softens.

"You know him, don't you?" She asks, quietly.

I nod slowly, still shaken by the memories flooding my mind.

"Lexi…" She whispers, reaching over to wipe away a tear as it makes its way down my cheek. I had been crying and didn't realize it.

"We don't have to talk about it. Let's just go home… "

"But…what about your parents'?"

"That can wait… I know where I need to be right now." She takes one of my hands from the wheel and kisses it before letting our hands fall to her thigh.

There is a comforting silence as I remember the present. That we're getting married. That we're moving. That we've survived so much together…

As long as I have her, there's no need to run.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for updating so slowly. I was debating whether or not I wanted to take it "there", but I finally decided that it'll be important to the development of the story. And after all, it IS a degrassi story ;]**

CHAP. 9

POV- Paige

Today has been such a long day…

I'm sitting at the desk in my office watching the sun-setting skyline of Toronto through my windows.

I always feel such relief whenever I watch the sunset through these windows. It means I've survived another day.

Andrea has been out sick all week and I'm having to do everything she was supposed to get done last week. Mail the invites, inspect the wardrobe, contact the models, hire a cater… EVERYTHING.

There's a HUGE show coming up in a few days and it has to be PERFECT... If it's anything less, I could lose the trust I've worked so hard to regain.

Not to mention this snazzy little nameplate on my desk.

_'Paige Michalchuk, Vice-President'_

I check my watch. Five minutes till…

_Close enough… _I decide.

I gather my things and walk the "runway" from my office to the elevator. It's not actually a runway, but Andrea jokes that it feels like one, because of the way everyone stops and stares as we walk by.

I smile and nod at a few co-workers as they shout their goodbyes and gather their things to leave, as well.

Once the elevator makes it down to the parking garage, I smile at the promise of kicking my feet up and watching some TV with Alex.

But…

I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me as I pull my keys from my purse.

I stop and scan the area.

To my surprise and much more to my relief, there is no one else in the garage. I unlock the door and hop in, taking a moment to calm myself before I start the car.

_Oh, yeah. My seat belt… Alex would have my ass._

As I begin my drive home, my thoughts get stuck on that.

Alex has always been REALLY WEIRD about that. The seatbelts, checking my tire pressure before I go to work…

When we ride anywhere with a group of friends, she has to be the one driving. She won't even let me sit in the front.

I would say she's just being protective, but it's almost like an OBSESSION. She's been this way since high school.

I remember the time she found out that I didn't have an airbag in my steering wheel.

**_"Paige, you're driving like you just robbed a bank." Alex teased._**

**_"As IF…" I rolled my eyes. "I'm Just in a hurry."_**

**_She tensed up as I switched lanes, just missing the bumper of the car that was in front us._**

**_In an effort to relax her, I joked some more, "You, know…I'm such a good driver, the car dealer knew I wouldn't even need airbags."_**

**_"WHAT?" Her voice was so harsh, it caught me off guard._**

**_"Hun? I'm teasing… well, partially."_**

**_"We're fixing this. TODAY." Her voice was stern. _**

**_"Okay…" I rolled my eyes, again. "Sheesh…"_**

**_With that, she let out a heavy sigh._**

I pull into my usual parking space and cut the engine. As I start towards the elevator, there's that feeling again.

_Is someone following me?_

I quicken my pace and don't look back. I don't relax until I leave the elevator and make it to the apartment.

I guess I must've made quite a scene coming through the door, because Alex looks up from the TV with her trademark grin.

"Geez, Paige. What'd you steal?"

She hops up from the couch and meets me with a kiss, taking my bags in that smooth way that only she can. She then takes my coat in her free arm and sets it all on the table beside the door.

"Sooo…" she croons, pulling me to the couch, "How was the office today, 'Princess Prez'?"

I laugh and give her a look that tells her it was just as exhausting as always.

No matter how hard my days are, or how foul my mood is by the time I leave work, Alex always finds a way to cheer me up…

She falls back onto the futon, kicking her feet up on the side rail and pulling me down with her. I smile lazily, knowing I will soon drift off into my own groggy bliss. I lay my head on her chest and fight to stay awake.

Alex begins to flip through the channels. Before long, we both drift off…

Then there's a knock at the door. I ignore it, but I'm forced to sit up when Alex starts to move.

"Ughnn…" I mumble, as I roll off her.

She staggers sleepily to the door. Taking her baseball bat from beside the door.

With the baseball bat in one hand and the doorknob in the other, Alex opens the door.

After that, she gasps and drops the bat.

_What is it?_

I sit up in a hurry.

I see her get pulled into the hallway and hear a thud against the wall outside the door. I hop up and walk to the door to see what the fuss is. I put my ear to the door.

I hear an angry man and a muffled Alex.

"What are you doing here?" She asks sharply.

"You SEE THIS?! Does it scare you NOW? Huh?" I hear another thud and what sounds like a body collapsing.

"Just leave us alone…" Alex replies weakly.

"You leave US alone. Don't even think about taking the kid…'social worker'"

"I hadn't considered it, but now that you mention it…" I imagine Alex saying this with a smart-ass grin.

I hear another thud and Alex groans in pain.

Without thinking, I pick up the bat and swing the door open.

My knees buckle at the sight.

The first thing I notice is Alex doubled over with her hand on the wall for support. Then, my eyes move to the other figure in the hallway. It's Jeremy. Standing over her with a handgun aimed at her head.

_WHOA! What the hell is going on out here?_

"I called the cops!," I lie, yelling to get his attention.

"If you want any shot of getting away, you'd better leave now."

Jeremy gives me the most hateful look before he takes off running down the hallway.

I help Alex up and take her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

_We need to move... SOON._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAP. 10

POV- ALEX

I just met with the real estate agent and paid the first payment for the house. Paige and I are going to start moving this weekend. We can't stay in the flat, anymore…

We're both so shaken up over last night, that neither one of us could even go in to work today. Paige and I picked up our assignments and decided to work from the apartment.

Jeremy had to have asked his mom where we lived. She used to drop Mickey off when she would go out of town…

I can't get over the feel of the muzzle of his pistol around my eye.

**_"You see THIS?!" He barked._**

It was so cold. So long…

I think he may have had a silencer on it.

There's no telling how many people he's killed. He's completely lost his mind….

_What HAPPENED to him?_

I waste no time getting back into the apartment and locking the doors behind me.

Paige doesn't look up from her pile of folders.

"How'd it go, hun?"

"Ehh…she gave us the okay for this weekend."

The apartment falls silent as I take my coat off and drape it over the coat rack.

I take a seat beside Paige and just watch her.

She furrows her brows and twists her mouth up in concentration. I know this face. She does this face when something's on her mind, but she's trying not to think about it.

I look a little closer. She's aged a bit this past year. I wonder if it's the promotion…or if it's me.

Finally, I must ask.

"Paige?"

"Yes, hun?" She responds without looking up.

"What's on your mind?"

She hesitates for a second. "I…really need to finish this."

"Right…" I nod, sinking back into the couch.

More silence. I decide to take the time to review a few cases.

After an uncomfortable silence, Paige takes a deep breath.

_Uhh ohh..._

"Alex… Why would someone come here with a gun?" I can already see the wheels turning in her head.

I swallow, nervously.

"I don't know…" I lie.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I don't know who you are."

"Paige, don't say that." I scoot closer, taking her hand in mine.

"Why won't you just be honest with me? We're getting MARRIED, Alex. " She stands up, letting my hand fall to the spot she was just sitting in. She begins to pace, nervously.

I don't know what to say to this.

She stops pacing and turns to face me. I can see the irritation in her eyes.

_I should probably say something._

"Paige, what if I tell you something and you don't wanna marry me anymore? I don't know if I can handle that…"

"So, you don't TRUST me?" She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow challengingly.

"It's not that…" I feel a headache coming along. I lean forward and support my head in my hands.

Finally, she plops down beside me and I feel her hand on my back. "Baby, you can trust me."

And just like that, I told her. EVERYTHING. About my dad. About the drugs. About Jeremy.

She took it a lot better than I thought she would.

We have grown so much. Six or seven years ago, she would've stopped speaking to me if I told her about the gang.

She didn't say anything when I told her. She just took my hands in hers and stared at me. She cried for a while, and for a moment, I could've sworn she would leave.

But she never left my side.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAP. 11

POV- Paige

The weekend comes faster than we expect.

I wake up to Alex's light snoring. These past few nights, she has been holding on to me so tightly, I've been waking up sore. Anytime I adjusted, she'd hug me tighter and pull me back to her chest. I think she was afraid I would leave…

Today we woke up early to start the move. Well…I did. I had to poke Alex for a good five minutes before she showed signs of life.

Jay got here around sunrise with the U-Haul. He, Dylan, Marco, and Spinner agreed to help us move today. As he pulls up, the rest of us crack up at his fuzzy dice and Hawaiian dolls on the dashboard.

It's very refreshing. It's nice to see how close we all stayed over the years…

Alex smiles genuinely for the first time in days. It's a brief smile. She approaches Jay as he steps down from the truck and they exchange a hug and some silly handshake before getting to work.

We don't get everything into the new house until dinnertime.

All day, Alex and I try not to focus on how awkward things have been lately. I'm not sure if it's more for ourselves or the others. Occasionally, we'd get in each other's' ways and sidestep awkwardly to get past. It was almost humorous enough to help us forget. But I'd catch a glimpse of something on her face. Something between guilt and shame…

It's killing me.

I want SO BADLY to just take her away from all of this. To just scoop her up and protect her from all of the pain she's seen... All of the consequences of the bad decisions she's made... EVERYTHING.

But I just don't know what to say. I'm SCARED.

I knew she had been through a lot. I knew her childhood was rough… but I had NO IDEA. I never expected any of this…

Marco pulls me into the kitchen as Alex and the other guys begin to unpack the boxes.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asks, only half-joking.

I let out a deep breath and lean against the marble counter. "I don't know where to begin…she told me everything else there was to know about her."

Marco looks concerned, as if he already knows what I'm talking about. "Ohhh…"

"Ohh?" I ask, annoyed. "Marco. You KNEW all that stuff about Jeremy?"

He nods crossing his arms uncomfortably.

"And her DAD?" My voice is louder than I want it to be.

His looks down.

After a brief silence, his gaze meets mine again. "Paige…it wasn't my place to tell you…. Beside," He adds, with a small shrug," you should be focusing on the fact that SHE even told you, I mean, come on…we're talking about Alex here."

This cracks me up a little, even though it's true. I feel a small smile form on my lips as I think of how far Alex has come. How much she's grown

_She trusts me…._

Just as I am about to speak again, Alex appears with a box.

She's wearing a white tank, scuffed adidas, and her favorite pair of working shorts. Her hair is pulled back into that sexy messy bun and I can see the sweat beads on her forehead. She's clearly been working her ass off… She walks past me and carefully sets the box onto the counter and looks to me with a lazier grin than usual.

"Last box, Princess…"

Instantly, I feel guilty for being in the kitchen with Marco as the others were working. "Hun, Im sorry, Lemme at least put THIS stuff away." I hop up and turn around quickly to take the box. As quickly as our eyes meet, we look to the marble of the counter.

There, standing on opposite sides of the island, we find ourselves avoiding eye contact.

Alex speaks quietly, "It's fine. You shouldn't have to deal with my crap, anyway."

It takes a moment before I realize she isn't just talking about the box.

"Well, I should get back to Dylan…" Marco leaves to join the others, leaving a small breeze with how fast he left.

After a moment of silence, we both start to speak. I grin at our awkwardness. And she nods for me to go first.

I swallow nervously, " I don't know what to say… I just want to let you know that I'm not going anywhere." I stare at her forehead, willing her to meet my gaze.

Her head snaps up as I say the last part. I can see the relief in her eyes.

Then, her gaze falls to the marble again. "It wasn't supposed to be this way…you didn't ask for all of…'THIS'." She emphasizes the last word with fake quotes.

To myself, I have to admit that all this has taken a toll on me. But I always try to stay strong for Alex.

"Hey…" I reach across the counter with two fingers and lift her chin so I can see her face. I want her to know that I'm serious. That I'm not going to abandon her….

I lean across the counter, meeting her lips in a deep, slow kiss. I put ALL of my love into this kiss. The familiar warmth…the familiar tingling in my chest…all of it returns.

Then I pull away. I can feel my heart pounding like it did the first time we kissed.

That is my confirmation.

I find myself staring into her deep brown eyes, once again.

And I repeat, in a soft whisper, "I'm not going anywhere."


	12. Chapter 12

**It's going to pick up. I'm finally realizing how I want to end this =]**

CHAP. 12

POV- ALEX

When I wake up, it's almost 4 a.m.

_I am up WAY too early for a weekend._

It takes me a while to realize that I'm not in the flat anymore. I prop up on my elbows and scan the bedroom.

I smile, remembering how hard it was to agree on the decorations.

**_Marco, Dylan, Hazel, Paige and I decided to take a day out to shop for the house. We hadn't even agreed on which house we wanted and they were squealing and carrying on. Especially the guys…_**

**_Every so often, Paige would slip from my arm and rush off to something that caught her eye. It was too cute. I caved, a few times._**

**_Until we got to the bedroom décor…_**

**_"Oh my God!" She gasped." Hun, this is TOO cute! We have to get it."_**

**_Marco, Dylan, and Hazel tried to suppress their laughter. They already knew what was about to happen._**

**_I responded in my sweetest voice,"Paigey, it's…uh…it's pink. See?" _**

**_Her face fell into one of her pouts. The one that always gets me. "But, hun…"_**

**_"I'm sorry, Princess. I just CAN'T do pink."_**

**_"You could always just sleep in the living room." She teased. _**

**_Dylan died laughing. Marco elbowed him in the side to shut him up._**

**_Hazel cleared her throat and came between us, putting a hand on each of our backs. "WELL, then. Let's move on."_**

**_The five of us continued on until I saw a black silk bedset._**

**_I tugged her hand and pointed up at the preview picture._**

**_Paige raised her eyebrow, challengingly. _**

**_"Okay. Maybe not." I responded._**

**_Finally, Hazel ran up to a simple maroon colored bedset. The curtains and the under-sheets were a light apricot color._**

**_I could live with that._**

**_Paige and I look at each other._**

**_I nod with a shrug. She smiles and does the same._**

I smile lazily and look over at Paige, who's actually wide awake staring at the ceiling. She looks as if she's in deep thought. The way the moonlight is shining through the window, I can see all of her features.

I decide not to interrupt her. Instead, I just lay there and watch her. The way I used to when she'd sleep over at the complex. Or if I just felt like watching how beautiful she was.

I LOVE seeing her like this. Without the hairspray and the makeup. Without the high heels and the designer suits… Messy bun in her hair and my one of my large band tees hanging off her shoulders. Just. Paige. MY Paige.

It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…

After a while, Paige turns to me and blushes as she realizes I've been watching her.

"What's on your mind, Princess?" I ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She winks goofily. I roll my eyes, amused.

"I bet I could make you tell me. You know….we don't have to be quiet anymore."

Paige lets out that husky laugh of hers that I love so much. "Thank God, for that.."

I scoot closer to her, wiggling my eyebrows and puckering my lips, playfully.

She laughs and puts a finger to my lips. "Don't you wanna know what I was thinking?"

_Down Alex, Down._

"Of course," I subconsciously drape my arm over her hips and rub her back as she begins to speak.

"I was thinking about the wedding. About Mickey. About my…parents." I can see the worry in her eyes as she says the last part. She always gets like that when she talks about her parents now. Since I told her about my dad…

The only thing that really surprises me is the fact that she's thinking about Mickey.

"Ahhh, the wedding will be fine. Dylan and Mrs. Michalchuk know what they're doing." I tease. "What about your parents?"

"Nothing bad. It's just...They see the way we look at each other. The way we touch each other. They've finally come around to us. And they've come to like you. " I can see she's genuinely happy when she says this. It makes me happy too. Happier than I would've ever imagined.

"I see… Well, what about Mickey?" I ask, confused.

Paige exhales deeply. I can feel her tensing up with stress for the little boy.

"I don't think he's safe there, Alex."

I'm quiet as I consider the possibility of someone hurting him again. I try not to get too upset. I don't want to ruin the mood.

Paige continues, "Maybe we can go check on him later today?" It was more of a suggestion than a question, but I agreed. Hoping Jeremy would be away. Maybe we'd have to call Mary first...

Paige looks up at me suggestively, as if she's wondering if i'm still interested in trying out our new "vocal freedom".

I feel the corners of my lips pull up into a smirk.

She wastes no time. She leans in and begins to kiss down the side of my face.

I just close my eyes and concentrate on the softness of her lips as they meet and part with my skin.

For an hour or so, it's hard to focus on anything other than Paige. Her lips. Her skin. Her hands... Her lazy eyes...

Any guilty thoughts I may've had before our clothes came off...they are quickly drowned out by the sounds of satisfaction and pleasure. It all seems so loud now. So fulfilling.

I guess we're just so used to being quiet.

But we don't have to hold back this time.

And, believe you me. We don't.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just another filler.**

CHAP. 13

POV- Paige

Alex and I step out of the elevator onto the floor where Mickey and Mary live. I grab her hand as we start towards their apartment. I always reach for her hand when I sense her starting to tense up. She does the same for me. It's amazing how something so simple can make you feel like you can take on the world...

As we turn the corner, we can hear Mary and Jeremy screaming. We slowly approach the door.

BANG!

"WHAT'd you say to me?"

"Jeremy, STOP! You're hurting him!" Mary screams.

BANG!

_Oh, God... Who is Jeremy 'hurting'?_

I look to Alex, scared and unsure what to do. I can see the tears forming in her eyes. This is the first time I've EVER seen Alex so scared. She's never been afraid of anyone of anything. But Jeremy… She's terrified of the guy. I guess it's because she knows what he's capable of. She's SEEN what he's capable of. She drops her head, ashamed.

Then, there's a much louder bang. We can hear Mickey crying weakly. Almost whimpering.

_Mickey!…_

Alex's head snaps up. She clenches her jaw and takes a deep breath. Her voice is stern as she turns to me. "Go wait around the corner."

_What?!_

"Alex, maybe we shouldn't-"

"PLEASE, Paige." She begs, but it sounds more like an order. She sees the look on my face and explains, "If things get bad, go to the car and call the cops." She kisses me briefly and turns to the door before I have time to protest. She raises her fist and bangs on the door. The apartment falls quiet.

I can feel my heart pounding in my ears. My fingertips. My throat.

Finally, the door opens.

I feel myself weakening with fear for my fiancé. I shouldn't have let her go in there alone. I feel a familiar tightness in my chest as I start to panic.

_No, Paige. She'll be alright. Stay calm…_

I try to take ten deep breaths like Alex taught me to do. It helps a little. The panic is manageable now, but it's still there. Once I finally get the courage to go around the corner, Alex appears stretching and flexing her right hand as she carries Mickey with the other hand. She must've decked him. Mickey lays lazily on her shoulder, as she marches past me.

"Hurry, Paige... Before he gets up."

I laugh a little on the inside.

_I guess she's still got it._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAP. 14

POV- Alex

The next day, I am surprisingly more excited about coming home from work than I usually am. I love having Paige and Mickey in the same place. The two people I care about the most.

Once I shower up and throw on some lounge clothes, Paige and I grab a blanket and snuggle up on the couch in the living room, as Mickey runs wild. Paige and I had to buy some rubber corner covers and outlet covers this morning. Mickey reminds me of the Tasmanian Devil. He just spins and bounces off EVERYTHING.

I adjust so I can see Mickey better. I prop myself up on the arm of the chair and let Paige lay her back against my chest as she reviews some papers. Mickey runs back and forth between different piles of blocks he has scattered across the floor. After a while, he brings a block to Paige.

She giggles. "Thank you, Mickey."

"Welcome." He says before running off to play some more.

For some reason, I get a kick out of watching Paige play with Mickey. She hasn't been around many kids, so she doesn't always know what to do. But she's really catching on.

I can't help but smile as I hear the familiar tune of "Playpals" coming on TV. Mickey hops up and starts dancing and singing along. I notice Paige humming along softly as she shuts her folder and sets it aside. She turns to face me. She scoots close, hugging my waist with her legs. I don't realize how hard I'm smiling until I look over and see Paige giving me the familiar look that means I'm being "suspiciously upbeat" as she puts it. I turn back to the TV, rolling my eyes to hide the blush coming.

Paige jumps on it though. "What are YOU smiling about, Ms. Nunez?" She pokes my arm playfully.

"Nothingggg." I sang, lying.

"Sureeeeee." She giggles, knowingly.

Then, we are silent. Feigning interest in "Playpals". Lost in our own thoughts.

She finally speaks, smiling as she looks into my eyes. "This is nice. You. Me. Cartoons. Little footsteps…"

"It is…" I admit, smiling back at her. I notice her eyes are a pale blue right now. They always turn that color when she's genuinely happy. I get lost in them. Thinking of the future. I always see the future when I look into her eyes. Even when we were younger…

All Paige ever did was talk about the future. Talk about where she was going and who she would become. All I could do was listen and try not to scare her off. Because all I wanted was to be a part of her future. Since that cold night when she picked me up... I've been in love with this woman for over eight years. And now…now I get to marry her.

But as quickly as I begin to think of our future, I remember Jeremy. There has got to be a way to make this better. Get him locked up. SOMETHING. It's a wonder he's not locked up now.

My mind wanders back to the days before Jeremy changed.

**_Me, Jay, Jeremy, and Towerz stood side by side in front of the spray paint at the hardware store. We always came here for our paint. Jeremy and I were the best taggers in the area and felt like throwing something up in the alley behind Degrassi. _**

**_One time, we'd tagged almost every major building in our neighborhood in less than a month. _**

**_Of course, the Toronto could never find out who was responsible for the tags. All they could do was use our tax dollars to have it repainted. And we would always come right back another tag. An even better tag. _**

**_In the store, me and the guys got our assembly line going. Jay would put on his charming "lost mechanic" act and ask a nearby employee to take him to something on the other end of the store. The rest of us stuffed our bags with bottles and walked out of the store as casually as we could. Jeremy would leave me and Towerz in the car and go back to get Jay with some "There's a cheaper one across town" line._**

**_That night, we threw up the nicest piece we'd ever done. I was really into art back then. I paid so much attention to the details. All the shading. All the lining. Dabbing certain spots so the colors wouldn't run and mix._**

**_ Jeremy was really into art too. He had a real talent. He painted. He sketched. If it wasn't for those drugs, he could've gone really far._**

**_He tossed me another can as we moved deeper into the alley. Jay and Towerz kept an eye out for cops._**

**_"My Lexi's gonna be the next Van Gauge." Jay teased, glancing up at the graffiti on the wall._**

**_"Gogh." I corrected. "Van Gogh."_**

**_Everybody stopped and stared at me as if I had spoken in another language._**

**_"What?" I shrugged as if it was no big deal." Just because I don't go to class doesn't mean I don't do the reading."_**

**_The guys cracked up and rolled their eyes. Just as their grins began to drop, a police cruiser drove past the alley. We scrambled to pick up all our gear and ran as we heard an office speaking into his walkie-talkie. _**

**_"I think we got 'em this time. Send some more cruisers." We took off running just as he came around the corner. _**

**_"Hey!" He screamed, as he chased after us._**

"Hun?" Paige called, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, Princess?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"I can't get anything past you, can I?" I tease, leaning forward to plant a little kiss on her nose.

She giggles, and scrunches up her face in that cute way that only she can. She then raises her eyebrows to let me know I haven't escaped the question.

I continue, with a little smile. "We're gonna be okay. I know what I have to do.'


	15. Chapter 15

CHAP. 15

POV- Paige

The next day at work is relatively slow. Andrea is back and all of the preparations have been made for the show.

When I get home from work, Mickey and Alex greet me at the front door. At first, all of my attention is directed towards the little linebacker ramming my legs. I squat to pick him up and I notice Alex's face for the first time. It looks long and drawn. Worn. And almost emotionless. I know this face. This is her "trying-not-too-breakdown" face. Her eyes are shining with tears she won't let fall. At least, not in front of us.

She smiles lazily at me and Mickey, before turning and starting towards the kitchen.

She stays silent for most of the night. She doesn't even eat the dinner she prepared. She just cooks and plops down in front of the TV. And that's when I KNOW something is wrong. It takes a lot to turn Alex away from a plate of food.

Mickey rolls all over her and she doesn't even tickle him. She just ruffles his brown curls and pats him tenderly on the butt before sending him to play with me.

_She seems really distant tonight…_

Once we get Mickey washed up and lay him down in the guest bed, I start the interrogation.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, before she can even crack the door.

She takes a breath and closes her eyes in an effort to keep her emotions under control. Then, she starts to speak. I take her hand and pull her to the living room so we won't disturb Mickey.

"I worked…" She takes another breath, "SO. HARD…to get there."

_What's she talking about?_

I drop down on the couch and pull her down beside me. Her thick dark locks fall into her face. I reach up with my free hand and brush them tenderly out of her face. I tuck it behind her ear and give her my undivided attention.

"I was going to make things right with Jeremy. Try to make up… Take him to the rehab program at the office… Maybe get him back into painting or something…"

I nod, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, Mr. Heinrich was there."

_I have a bad feeling about this._

"Jeremy called him up and told him I'd been assaulting and harassing their family. That I attacked him and took Mickey for no reason."

_WHAT?!_

Now that pisses ME off. But I remain calm as I listen to Alex.

"What happened?" I ask, even though I have an idea.

"He gave me a choice… Keep my job or keep Mickey. I couldn't let him go back to them."

"Baby…", I don't know what else to say. That job meant so much to her.

"How are we gonna pay for the house?" She begins to think out loud. "How are we gonna pay for the wedding?" She raises her free hand to run it through her hair. For some reason, that's always been a quirk of hers to help her deal with things better. Her eyes begin to shine more and I wait for the tears to fall. But she just takes another deep breath and swallows the tears away.

"Lexi, we're going to be okay. We still have some of the money you saved…I still have my job…" I let go of her hand and take her face in both of my hands, pulling her into a short, sweet kiss.

"And we have 'THIS'…" I pause, staring into her almond eyes. I continue, "The mortgage will be alright for a while….maybe we can just downsize the wedding-"

"NO." Alex cuts me off shaking her head. "We're NOT downsizing the wedding. "

I roll my eyes and let out a breath, slightly irritated. "Alex…"

"No. You're my princess and you deserve nothing less than a fairy tale wedding…"

"Alex…baby, your being silly." I let out a short laugh.

Her head drops, and instantly I regret what I just said.

After a moment, I speak, reassuring her, "As long as you're my bride and I'm yours, it WILL be a fairy tale wedding. I'll be you're princess… You'll be my knight in shining armor…" I lean forward and plant a kiss on her forehead.

Her head pops up, exposing her face. A smile slowly forms across her lips and I can see her eyes softening with relief.

"What would I do without you?" She asks as she leans her forehead into mine.

"You'd worry yourself grey." I say, only half-joking. I close my eyes and smile, just enjoying the moment. Taking in the feel of her head against mine. Her face in my hands.

I try not to think about what Alex would do if she didn't have me. Or if we'd never met. She could be Jeremy right now. Or worse…

"Let's go to bed." She finally says. Standing and tugging my hand playfully.

My mouth pulls into a smirk as I stand and follow her to the bedroom. I joke, "Well, don't forget Mickey's here. Don't get any ideas."

She snaps her fingers in mock disappointment and through her drawn face, I can see a hint of a smirk developing.

Alex goes to check on Mickey and sets a few pillows around him so he won't roll off the bed. Meanwhile, I pull back the covers and slip into our bed. As Alex returns to the room, I find myself grinning. It's cute how much she cares for Mickey. Just as I'm about to tease her about it, there's a knock at the door.

She turns on her heels and goes to check the door. I hop up and follow closely behind, remembering the last time this happened. When we get to the door, Alex reaches for the bat, but I've beat her to it. She turns and looks at me, doing nothing to hide the amusement in her face. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow challengingly.

I defend myself, "What? I played tee-ball."

"Right…" She lets out a short laugh. It's the first time she's laughed all night. I hadn't even realized how much I missed her laugh. I love her laugh.

She opens the door and I am mentally prepared to raise the bat and take a swing at a gunman, but I see Jay, Spinner, and Alicia inviting themselves in with 6-packs.

"We never had a proper housewarming, man!" Spinner busts in, loudly.

"Spinner! Shush!" I Setting the bat aside, I grab a 6-pack and carry it into the kitchen to lighten his load.

I hear Alex telling Jay and Alicia to keep it down because Mickey is asleep.

"Is that the same kid from before?" Alicia asks quietly.

"Yeah. We finally got him to sleep. You can stay…just…keep it down."

"First, the house…Then, the ring…Now, this… Lexi, YOU ARE WHIPPED." Jay teases as he and Alicia laugh.

Alex doesn't go down without a fight though. "Sounds a lot like you and Manny, eh?"

"Ooh, Touché." Jay counters, acknowledging his whipped-ness, also.

The guys move into the living room and plop down on the sofa in front of the TV. Alicia follows, turning her attention to her cellphone.

"Who are you mackin' on NOW?" Alex teases as she notices Alicia starting to blush at her phone.

Alicia tries to shrug it off as if it's no big deal. "I met a journalist. She's really different."

"She must be. I've never seen you so red." Alex nudges her, playfully. "What's her name?"

"Ellie."

I nearly spray the guests with my Ginger Ale when I hear this. The room falls silent and everybody turns to Alicia, in shock.

At this point, I must ask: "Ellie NASH?"

"Yeah, who else?" Alicia asks, confused.

Jay pipes up,"You DO realize she's straight, right?"

Alicia nods,"Maybe. But we've been seeing each other for a while…and she didn't pull away when I kissed her." She smiles at the last part, as if she's replaying the kiss in her mind.

"And I thought I was straight until I met Alex." I point out, flashing a grin at Alex.

"Likewise." Alex smiles, pulling to her.

Spinner sighs, turning back to the TV. "Ahh, women…"

The party goes on like this for another hour or so. Luckily, we don't disturb Mickey. But, in the back of our my mind, I can't help but think about Mickey, Alex, and I.

_What are we going to do?_

Occasionally, I look to Alex and see she's wondering the same.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the delay. I know how I want to end this, it's just hard to find a way to connect then ending to the current point of the story. Hope you all haven't become bored with the story.**

CHAP. 16

POV-Alex

As the week progresses, we fall into a comfortable morning routine. I drop Mickey off at daycare and make a point of telling the caregivers not to let anyone pick Mickey up from daycare, except me and Paige. I squat so I that I am at face level with Mickey. He throws his arms around my neck and hugs me before running off to play . I watch him for a bit before turning to leave.

But TODAY, the receptionist stops me.

"I read about you in the paper..." She starts. I can hear the pity in her voice. That's one thing I can't stand. Just as I'm about to rip her a new one, she continues.

"We've all seen the bruises. The scratches. The scars…" She takes a breath as she searches for the right words to say. After a while, she continues, more boldly. "You did the right thing. And we're ..here if you need anything."

I don't know what to say to this. Well, first of all, I can say I feel like an ASS. Here I was, about to bite this woman's head off… "Th-Thank you." I manage, trying to hide my shock.

As I leave the daycare and start towards my car. I notice a dark car waiting suspiciously on the side of the road. I pull my keys out of my pocket as I reach my car. As I slide the key into the lock, I sense someone approaching me. I whip around and raise my fist in defense. I relax at the sound of a familiar charming man.

Dylan raises his hands jokingly,"Easy, Million Dollar Baby. I just spotted you from the bookstore over there and thought I'd stop by."

I let out a short laugh,"Sorry Dylan. I've just kind of been on edge lately…"

"So, I've heard. Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'll be alright." I say, more to myself than to him. He raises his eyebrows, knowingly, but decides not to probe.

"Well, I'm here for you two. And, so is Marco. You know where to find us." And with that, Dylan pulled me into a quick hug and dismissed himself.

On the drive home, I take the long route. Past the shelter. Past the office. I think back to the day I ran into Ms. Hatzilakos. How hard I'd worked. How much she'd helped me.

**_I was on my way back from my second job. I had no car, so I spent a lot of time on the bus those days. That particular day, I stepped off the bus to start my walk to the shelter and on the side of the road, I spotted the older woman setting a cup of coffee on the top of her car. I stopped and wondered if I should continue walking or find a detour to avoid the humiliation that was sure to come if she noticed me. The decision was made for me as I heard her call my name in that tender, yet authoritative way that only she could,"Alex!" I turned to face her as if I had no idea she was there. "Ms. H? Hey!" She waved me over so she wouldn't have to raise her voice over the traffic in the street behind her. I walked to the edge of the sidewalk so that we were facing each other over the car. "What've you been up to?" She asked. One thing I always admired about Ms. H was how she always meant everything she said. Unlike most people, she would ask how I was doing, and actually care to hear the answer. "I've just been working. Saving up for school." I left out the minor details that I was homeless and "car-less". Her eyebrows shot up with delight. "Alex, that's great! Y'know…with your grades, you could get into some really nice schools. I'm talking major financial aid, here. At least a two year ride." I didn't do much to hide the shock on my face. I had never considered financial aid… "Actually, where are you headed now?" She asked excitedly. I was headed to the shelter, but I decided it would be easier to tell her I was just getting fresh air. She told me to "hop in" and we rode all over Toronto, discussing potential schools and majors. She even helped me fill out a few financial aid forms and gave me her number. "Just give me a call or drop by the school if you need anything," she said, as she drove away, dropping me off a block away from the shelter as I requested. Of course, she eventually realized I was homeless. She proofread my applications and noticed that I had a mailing address, but wrote "N/A" for my living address. She let me use her address and called me the moment the big envelope came in for Toronto U. She was more excited than my mom. But then again, Ms. H always was more of a mother to me. Especially once I started Lacrosse and we spent so much time around each other. The day I graduated from Toronto U, Ms. Hatzilakos gave me a nice warm hug. "I always knew you could do it." She said as she held me away and smiled at me proudly._**

All I can think about now is how I've let her down. She had faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself… My private pity-party is interrupted by the loud vibrations of my cell phone. I answer the call and raise the phone to my ear. It's Mary. A very wrecked Mary.

She rambles on breathlessly,"Alex? Alex! It's Mary….Jeremy's uh. He's unconscious... There's a strange needle in his hand. ALEX!" She screams. _WHOA!_ I may need to pull over. Her panic is contagious.

I take a breath to calm myself, before speaking in my "mediator voice". I attempt to sooth her, "Stay calm, Mary. I'm on my way. Have you called an ambulance?"

"Y-yes.." She manages shakily. "Good. Just stay calm. I'll meet you all at the hospital."

As I pull into the rear parking lot of the hospital, I see the EMTs lowering Jeremy out of the ambulance on a gurney. Mary steps out of the back, grabbing a hold of her son's hand. Once they get inside, they hand the gurney of to a team and pick up speed, forcing Mary to let go. We end up waiting in the waiting room for over two hours before we can see Jeremy. I hold on to Mary's hand, because that's the only thing I can do. I can feel my palms sweating at the memories that flood my mind. I don't like how familiar I am with this place. As Mary and I start to relax, an older man approaches with a clipboard and gives us a thumbs up. I notice his eyes linger on Mary for a while. I wonder if she notices… He leads us to Jeremy's room and leaves, careful not to bump into us on his way out. I stay long enough to see Jeremy regain consciousness, then decide to bail. On my way out, I reach into my wallet and give Mary my old work card with the rehab center's information on the other side. She takes the card in her hand and reads it carefully. She lifts her head so that her gaze meets mine. I can see the fear in her eyes as she is forced to face the truth: Jeremy has a drug problem.

"It's just something to consider," I assure her, before turning to leave.

As I'm driving home, I feel a sense of both relief and sadness. On one hand, I realize that I won't have to worry about Jeremy for a while. Paige, Mickey, and I will be safe. We just have to focus on our wedding. On the other hand, it bothers me that it took something like this to open Mary's eyes and get Jeremy the help he needs. I hope they'll be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAP. 17

POV- Paige

With everything that has been going on these past few months, I hadn't realized how quickly our wedding day was approaching. Alex and I have only had one conversation with mom and Dylan about it. What kind of environment we'd like and such. All this happened the day we went shopping for dresses.

**_Hazel took Alex to one end of the store, while Dylan and my mother took me to the other end. _**

**_My mother tried to hide her displeasure with my bride-to-be as we scanned our half of the store. I finally decided on a dress. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. Ivory. Strapless. Flowing. Form-fitting. Elegant,yet casual. I found my size and rushed off to the fitting room._**

**_I could hardly contain my excitement._**

**_I remember my mother's voice through the shutters of the door as I pulled the dress up over my breasts._**

**_"Honey… Are- Are you sure this is what you want?"_**

**_Assuming she was referring to the dress, I answered excitedly, "Well, yeah. It's gorgeous!"_**

**_"Not the dress…" She replied quietly._**

**_Confused, I opened the door and turned around so she could zip the back for me. _**

**_I spun around so she could inspect me. After a moment of smiling and nodding in approval, she elaborated._**

**_"This just isn't the way I imagined shopping for dresses with you….with another woman."_**

**_She added the last part as if she wasn't clear enough already. I didn't want to have that conversation again though. _**

**_She continued,"I mean… whatever happened to Dominic? He was nice. Handsome. Promising..."_**

**_"Mom, I love Alex and Alex loves me… Which is more than I can say for Dom." I turned my back to her, to check myself out in the mirror on the door._**

**_I made it clear to her that I had made up my mind and nothing she said would sway me._**

**_Later that day, the four of us went to dinner and threw out ideas for the wedding. Occasionally, Alex would say something, but for the majority of the dinner, she'd just smile and squeeze my hand affectionately._**

**_There was a moment when my mother caught us smiling at each other. I saw her face soften for a brief moment as she'd interrupted the moment with another question._**

Alex and I decide to make the most of the night, knowing we won't see each other for the next two weeks. The next time I see her, I'll be reciting my vows. Promising in front of my family and friends to be hers for the rest of my life.

I take a seat on the couch and cut the TV on as Alex puts Mickey to bed. She shuffles lazily back into the living room.

I reach out to her, inviting her to join me on the couch. She gladly accepts my invitation, flopping down and maneuvering so that we are in our usual position. She lays back against the arm rest and I lay my head on her chest. Without thinking, she begins to stroke my hair.

It takes a while before we realize how quiet we are. Thinking of our future together.,, Where Mickey fits in… About the fact that we will be separated in less than 12 hours.

"I'm going to miss you…" Alex admits.

"I know." I smile up at her, making light of the situation. When she gasps in mock offense, I giggle before adopting a serious tone. I cut the TV off and set the remote on the floor so I can take Alex's hand.

"I'll miss you too, hun… This is going to be grueling."

Alex sighs and raises my hand to her lips. I lift my head so I can see her face.

_Pretty damn grueling, indeed._

My head falls back to her chest and the living room falls silent again. The only sounds being Mickey's light snoring and the faint whir of the air conditioning.

"Paige…?" Alex speaks quietly. Her voice cracks slightly.

"Yes?" I answer. Lifting my head to face her once again. I see worry in her eyes.

She continues. "May I ask you something? Just to consider?"

"Sure, hun. What is it?"

She clears her throat and starts to speak again. Proceeding slowly, with caution. "WHAT IF….and this is just suggestion…" She adds defensively. "…what if we kept Mickey."

_Wow… You mean like PARENTS?_

"Like…you know, like…LEGALLY." She waits. She almost looks like a kid waiting to be reprimanded.

"I… I don't know." I answer honestly.

_I mean, we'd have to sacrifice A LOT. The free time. The quality time. The sexy-time….._

_…did I mention the sexy-time?_

Alex begins to play with my hand. Lacing and unlacing our fingers gently. "I understand." She says after a moment. Her voice is even, but her eyes… they always give her away.

_Now I feel like an ass. But…what was I SUPPOSED to say. "Sure, hun! We're not struggling enough!"_

She continues. "Please just consider it, Paige…"

And with that she says nothing else, she only pulls me closer and plants a kiss on the top of my head.

_God, I love this woman…_

I feel her hand move from behind my head to my chin lifting it just enough to meet my lips in the sweetest kiss. She is so gentle with the kiss. Taking her time and putting all of her love into it.

After a while, Alex's other hand leaves mine and finds my waist. She turns so that she is on top of me.

I pull my lips away long enough to whisper in protest. "Alex-"

Her lips press against mine again and I can feel her lips forming a sly grin. "It's… fine…Paige,.. relax." She croons between kisses.

And with those four words I find myself giggling like we were back in high school. Stealing kisses whenever we could. Wherever we could.

We continued on like this for the rest of the night. Occasionally, I would see the horns growing out of Alex's head as her hands wandered lower to a familiar warm area. I'd slap them away playfully with a reminder that Mickey could walk in any minute.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAP. 18

POV- Alex

Today's the big day. I could hardly sleep last night. I can't believe I survived these past two weeks.

_I wonder if it was as hard for Paige as it was for me…_

I check myself in the mirror one last time. Jay and Manny appear behind me. Jay pats my shoulder tenderly as we all stare at my reflection.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. My heart is pounding like I just survived some kinda intense high-speed chase or something.

The white dress... The veil draped over my hair… The make up… The jewelry…

_This is REALLY happening._

My best man speaks, calmly, "You ready for this, Lexi?"

_Geez, my hands are shaky…_ _and sweaty_

I clasp them as calmly as I can.

"Yeah..." A smile forms as thoughts of Paige flood my mind.

_My Princess. My Paigey_

I take another breath and observe the guest room. Mrs. Michalchuk originally wanted to have the ceremony at a church, but Paige told her about my lack of faith. So instead, we're getting married in their backyard. Just our families and closest friends.

With our limited budget, I'm excited to see how Dylan and Mrs. M pulled it off. Paige and I really don't know what to expect at our wedding.

I drift so deep into my imagination that I don't realize someone is knocking at the door. Jay rushes to the door and opens it. Marco is hysterical.

I feel the corners of my mouth pull up into a half-smile.

_Paige must be driving Marco up the walls_

Marco speaks,"Alex. We're about to start lining up." He stops and observes me before turning to leave. Alex, you look really nice." For a moment, I wonder if he's just saying it to reassure me, but I study his face and see genuine approval. It does calm me a little.

When we get outside, I see that the set-up for the first time. There are white folding chairs lined on either side of what I presume will be the aisle. White rose petals sprinkle the lawn. People begin to trickle in and take their seats. I recognize Ashley Kerwin, singing and playing a Jason Mraz song on her acoustic guirar.

Me and the guys get into position and wait. I'm still in awe. This set-up is beautiful…

Before long, Ashley begins to hum and strum a lovely ballad. I feel my pulse starting to pick up again. I take a breath and look to Jay who just grins and gives me a double thumbs up. It serves its purpose, and I roll my eyes at his dorkiness. Just as I begin to relax, I hear a few gasps. I follow their gazes until I spot her. Paige Michalchuk..

_She's SO beautiful…_

Her hair is curled loosely. And she put on less make-up than usual today. I'm not sure if she ran out of time or if she just chose not to because she knows how much I love it when she doesn't wear make-up.

Whatever the reason…she's absolutely breath-taking right now.

She proceeds down the aisle. Clutching an arrangement of flowers to her chest nervously. Smiling ever so slightly.

Her cloudy eyes meet my earthy eyes. Never looking back. Never looking down. Never looking away. When she finally reaches the alter, she takes a breath and takes my hands in hers. Making a point of inter-locking our fingers.

I can't help but smile. Neither one of us is really paying attention to the priest. We're too lost in each other's eyes. Giggling at moments we've shared. The irony of our marriage. Everything.

POV- Paige

_Alex looks SO damn beautiful right now._

I smile as familiar feelings overwhelm me. The butterflies. They're almost as crazy as they were the night of Jay and Silent Bob's movie premiere.

We've come such a long way since then. We've both grown up and changed for the better.

_I just wanna take her away and kiss her. Just take the ring and go get started on our honeymoon right now…_

_FOCUS, PAIGE!_

Alex squeezes my hands gently and smiles that familiar smile as her eyes begin to shine. She begins to recite her vows.

She takes a breath and chuckles to throw off the nerves some. "Paige…" She smiles as she says my name. "Look at us now. I would've never imagined this when we first met." I hear a few chuckles from the guests. Not many people know how ugly Alex and I used to be towards each other.

She continues, "But, it's happening….finally." Her voice cracks slightly on the last word. I squeeze her hand, urging her to continue.

"Paige… I promise to ALWAYS be with you. Stand by your side… Even in front of you if I have to. You will always be safe. I don't care how bad it gets… no one and NOTHING is EVER gonna hurt you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Alex starts to choke up and I hear my mother encouraging her to finish.

Alex pulls it together and starts again, "I really don't know what to say, Princess… There are no words to describe the love I have for you… or the undying commitment. "

She relaxes a little once she finishes. I don't realize I'm crying until she reaches up and cups my cheek in her hand, stroking it gently as she wipes my tears. And there is that look. The look I love so much. The look that has caused all of this.

I will never get used to it. There is so much love in her eyes.

I swallow and decide to start my vows.

"Alex…my knight in shining armor. The love of my life. We've been through SO MUCH this past year. But we made it. We'll always make it…" Alex grins adorably.

I continue,"I promise to never leave your side. To take on everything life deals us Hand-in-Hand. To hold you when you need it. Even if you try to bullshit me and say that you don't." There are a few chuckles from Alex's relatives and friends.

"You're eyes ALWAYS tell on you… but that's okay." I add, letting go of her hands and locking my hands behind her neck. "I love the way you look at me. I love looking into your eyes and just SEEING and FEELING how much you love me. Knowing you would do anything for me…"

_Am I really ready for this?_

I drop my head and take another breath.

_Yes… YES._

_I DO!_

_I want it with HER! ALL OF IT!_

"That's why I want to be your wife….and…Mickey's Mother."

Something flashes across Alex's face. Shock? Relief? Maybe Both…

All I know is she's not speaking… Only crying and bouncing anxiously.

After a while, she manages, quietly…."I REALLY wanna kiss you right now." She rolls her lips under, in an attempt to refrain from kissing before we have permission.

I hear Mickey giggling.

"What the hell…" Alex shrugs and pulls me to her. The moment my body crashes into hers, her lips crash into mine. It's almost overwhelming. My lips begin to tingle, my pulse quickens, it becomes hard to breathe.

She puts all of her love into our kiss. Kissing me roughly yet slow and sweet, like only she can.

_Oh God. We need to stop. There are people here. _

I pull a way laughing giggling nervously,"Lexi…stop"

The priest, irritated, throws his hands up. "Whatever. Wife and Wife. You may continue to kiss the bride…" And he dismisses himself.

The guests stand and applaud as the ceremony comes to a close.

My mother approaches Alex and I once we say all our goodbyes and the guests leave. Her eyes are shiny and her eyeliner is thick like she's been crying.

"Alex…" She starts shyly, "I was wrong about you… I'm glad I was. I'm glad you two found each other."

"Thanks, mom." I smile at Alex," Me too…"

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. M. This yard looks really beautiful." Alex adds politely.

Mom has been very supportive lately. She even offered to watch Mickey for our honeymoon. I'm glad she's okay with us. With me being with Alex.

Once my mother walks away, Alex turns to me with a smirk on her face. "Sooo…Mrs. Michalchuk-Nunez…Princess Prez..."

I roll my eyes, amused. "Yes, Mrs. Nunez…"

She raises her eyebrows suggestively," Are you ready to, uh…do what newlyweds do?"

I chuckle and take her by the hands. I lead her inside to the bedroom.

"Are YOU ready?" I tease.

We drop our dresses and Alex cuts on the TV as she falls back onto bed.

I don't do much to hide my confusion.

"What?" She asks with a smirk. Fully aware of what she's doing. "This is what newlyweds do. Cuddle and gaze into each other's eyes. " She pats the bed beside her as she slips under the covers. "Let's get started on that."

I can't help but giggle at how cute she's being. "Let's." I agree.


End file.
